Creature Comforts
by lunarmira
Summary: When one is a shinobi, what indulgences are important? Shika/Tem.


**_Creature Comforts_**

**_AN: _**_I do not own Naruto or it's characters. This is based of a discussion Hubby and I had one night, so if you choose to review, please include your take on it (sex or other). I'm curious, what can I say. And yes, this is dedicated to Hubby._

_If you read my other Shika/Tem, this is based slightly after "Playing the Game"_

_And there's a bit of OOC in here, just as a warning._

* * *

Temari sighed happily as she snuggled deeper into the grey sweatshirt and pants and sipped her hot soup, "Better than sex," she grinned.

She ignored the stares she got from her brothers or the sputtering cough from Shikamaru, and chuckled at herself for upsetting the lazy ass and Kankuro.

Gaara's stare was more like wonderment, "How so?" he asked, eliciting a rather loud thump as the Nara's head hit the dinner table, causing the Kazekage to glance over at him with a bit of concern.

The blonde woman smiled mischievously, _I should feel bad, but after he embarrassed me with that shoji game.. this is just too good to pass up. _

"No way," Kankuro finally spoke, "Nothing's better than sex."

"I can think of several things actually," Temari retorted, "Brownies right out of the oven, kicking your ass in a sparring match, the desert at sunset, and warm pajamas _right _out of the dryer... especially paired with tofu soup... and _especially _on a cold night."

"You're just saying that because your unsatisfied with your love life," her eldest brother said, not caring that her partner in said love life was sitting right next to him, "He's probably too lazy to..."

Temari heard the quiet "Troublesome," and took another sip of her soup, "Would you like some details Kankuro? I assure you I get more satisfaction with lazy ass than you do with the tramp of the week."

She resisted the urge to laugh at poor Shikamaru, who was turning a rather interesting shade of red and staring very intently at a spot on the floor from where his head had landed on the table.

"I'm still curious as to exactly how one thing is better than the other," Gaara said, earning him a stare from both of his siblings and another "Troublesome" from Shikamaru.

* * *

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he and Temari retired to their room, "I sometimes wonder why I deal with you."

"Because you _like _it," she grinned, "And you know I'm right."

"Nah, I agree with Kankuro," he ran a hand through his hair, "Nothing's better than sex. Not even cloud watching."

"I suppose I should be flattered, but I'm certain you're just trying to sweet talk me into trying to prove my point," she laid down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her head, "But the fact remains that I like being warm, and no matter how you look at it, there's a point when the orgasm ends and you're left cold and messy."

"So no matter how much your toes curl or you call my name, you'd rather be cuddled up in blankets and drinking soup," he slipped under the blankets with her, "Troublesome. I should have just stayed in Konoha then, now that I know how you feel."

"_This_ is better than sex too," she pointed out, "You and I just being together. Besides..." she leaned over and brushed her lips against his, before snuggling into his body, "You're pretty warm too."

He sighed, "I still say sex is better."

She lightly hit the back of his head, "Idiot," and turned away from him, taking the blankets and wrapping them around her.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of sneezing, and she turned and smiled at the man shivering in the bed next to her. _I suppose I should have warned him about how cold it gets at night._ She unwrapped herself a bit and flung a blanket over him, which he gratefully pulled closer to himself and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Troublesome woman."

Temari smirked, and left the bed to go to her closet, where she took out a set of red flannel pajamas, and quietly left the room going downstairs to the wash room and kitchen.

Thirty minutes later she was back in the room, and shut the door quietly enough not to disturb her brothers, but loud enough to wake up Shikamaru.

Lazy brown eyes stared at her, "Get back in bed. It's cold."

He caught the pajamas she threw at him, and after staring at her for a moment, he sighed and put them on, "Alright. I see your point about being warm."

"There's this too," she said as she revealed two thermal cups, "Nice and hot soup. And if you _still_ want to prove me wrong after we finish this, then I suppose I'll give in."

"Troublesome," he took one of the cups as she climbed into the bed next to him, "I always thought you were too fashionable for things like this."

"Please," she took a small sip, "If there's one thing I learned from my life as a shinobi, it's that you _have _to enjoy the little things," she leaned her head against his shoulder, "So soup and pajamas and torturing Kankuro and hugging Gaara every chance I get."

"That all?"

"Nah... there's one more thing," she smiled and kissed his cheek, "I suppose I'll add loving you to that list."

He smiled a bit, "Watch some clouds with me tomorrow?"

"I guess I'll add that to my list too," she grinned and they drank the rest of the soup in comfortable silence.


End file.
